Feltmolen
Feltmolen (Bredish: Feltmoolen) is a Lovian hamlet in the state of Clymene. Feltmolen is located on Asian Island, near Timber Harbor. The hamlet was founded in 1893 by Dutch immigrants. This agricultural community is largely dependent on growing crops. The village itself is named after an old mill, called the "Feltmoolen" (Field Mill) in Bredish. Feltmolen has 203 inhabitants, and one of the highest percentages of Bredish-speaking people in Lovia. The hamlet is associated with Bredish culture. Most people are of Dutch or Scottish origin, and work in the agricultural sector. There are three farms around Feltmolen, that grow wheat. The old mill is not used anymore, and the wheat is sent to Sofasi for processing. Feltmolen is very close to Timber Harbor, a larger coastal hamlet. Feltmolen can be reached by a small asphalted road near the coast. There are two shops in Feltmolen, and a protestant church. It is considered one of the most beautiful hamlets of Clymene. Feltmolen is the birth place of Johan Molenaar, Clymeni folk musician. Geography Feltmolen is located in the southwest of Clymene, adjacent to Timber Harbor near the coast. It is built on rocky lowlands and surrounded by farms and pine forests. The landscape around Feltmolen is hilly. Most of the surrounding land is wilderness, and it marks the end of the cultivated area north of Sofasi. The hamlet itself is nice an quaint. Most of the houses and buildings in Feltmolen are made of wood and white-painted bricks. The enormous gardens and large fields around the houses creates the illusion that the hamlet is merely a collection of farms. The main street ends in a small square. The church and the community hall are built around this square. A row of small, white houses is situated on the western side of the main street. These houses are the oldest houses of Feltmolen. Climate Feltmolen has a temperate climate characterized by cool summers and mild winters. There is a lot of precipation in the hamlet, caused by Howard Mountains. History Feltmolen was founded in 1893 by Dutch fortune-seekers, who were in search of gold and other precious metals. The hamlet used to have a saloon, and quickly attracted new inhabitants. During those years, a couple of hamlets consisting of a few scattered houses were established in the region around Feltmolen, namely Amsterdam, West Feltmoolen and It Groete Dorp. Due to Feltmolen having a church and a saloon, these hamlets were quickly abandoned and the population of Feltmolen rapidly rose to more than 100 inhabitants in 1899. A mine was esablished in 1894, but no gold was found until 1896. When the gold deposits were exhausted and it had become apparent that there were few natural resources in the area, the future looked bleak for Feltmolen. German grocer Hans Schumann, who had operated a shop in the previous years, drew up a plan for cultivating the land around Feltmolen, and promptly a couple of farming businesses were established. This ensured the survival of the community. A road between Feltmolen and Sofasi was built in 1918. This track was asphalted in 1954, and a primary school was founded in 1961. This primary school was closed in 1979, and the children of Feltmolen travelled to Timber Harbor for schooling from that moment on. Demographics Feltmolen has 203 inhabitants, of which 170 are of Dutch origin, and 33 of Scottish origin. Most people are protestant Christian. The most spoken language is Bredish, followed by Lovian English. Facilities Feltmolen has 2 shops, a church and a local community hall. There are two farms adjacent to the hamlet, operated by locals. There are many more farms in the vicinity of Feltmolen. There is also a retro-styled McDonald's Family Restaurant across the street from Armstrong Farm. List of farms References and notes Category:Settlement Category:Settlement in Clymene Category:Hamlet Category:Hamlet in Clymene Category:Current hamlet